The ABCs of NaruHina
by Dani-chanime
Summary: This is a drabble fanfiction where EVERY chapter is based off of a word starting with each letter in the alphabet. No poems, no songfics... just a collection of One shots... they have NOTHING to do with each other... full of fluff... please read! A up!


Hey everyone! This is a new drabble story that I am starting! It's called: NaruHina ABCs

I got the idea when my phone was being stupid and sent me to the main Naruto page... which wasn't what I wanted... and I saw this same idea there... except it was with a Sasori X Deidara fic... *shudder* yeah... as you probably know, I did NOT read it... it just sparked an idea in my head... yeah... this story is just going to be a series of one shots that MOST LIKELY have nothing to do with each other... except that they are all NaruHina... there will be one chapter for every letter of the alphabet... These drabbles will mostly be filled with fluff, cuteness, and humor... unless I decide to change it. *evil smirk* yeah... well, this first chapter is A... I couldn't think of anything so it is called... OH! And this one is in Naruto's POV...

"**A **Question"

Enjoy!

I finally have the chance to ask her! I've always had this question... I mean, it kinda seemed likely... but, I think Hinata would have told me if she was... *sigh* well, I have the chance now! I mean we're going on a mission alone together!... well technically, we're not cause Shino's here too... but he doesn't count!

"Hey Hinata!" I saw her visibly stiffen as I called to her... okay, maybe it is true...

She turned around. "W-W-What is it... N-N-Naruto...?" she stuttered. Some people find her stutter annoying, but I think it's actually kinda cute... Wait... did I just call Hinata, 'Cute'? Oh whatever...

"Hinata, I have a question for you..." I started out. Her face lit up with a bright red blush... oh god, it IS true... man... I feel so bad!

I looked over at Shino behind us. He was just standing there with that same, blank, emotionless stare... well, actually, I couldn't tell since he was wearing his sunglasses and that shirt with the REALLY high collar again... like always...

"W-What is y-your qu-question... N-Naruto?"

I took a breath in, here goes nothing!

"Um... Hinata, um... the question that I wanted to ask you was... um... If you, um..." I stopped. Her face was a bright red... I really don't need to ask, but...

I took another breath in... "if you were..." I gulped, this is so awkward! I could feel my face heating up too, god! Why is this happening! *sigh* I should start over...

"The question that I wanted to ask... was... if you were... allergic to me..."

She looked at me with a look of surprise... its like she couldn't believe what I had just asked... her face wasn't red anymore either... all she did was blink...

A second later, she burst out laughing... well, it was more of a small giggle, but I guess that since she is such a quite and shy person, that that is her way of laughing...

"W-What's so funny, Hinata?" I asked... I was worried...

"N-Nothing... I-I-Its just that..." she stopped, as she was still laughing and needed to catch her breath. "W-Why would y-you think that?"

Now it was my turn to look at her with a confused facial expression. "You mean you aren't?" she shook her head no, "But then, why are you always blushing? And why do you always faint and act all nervous around me? I mean, I heard the rumor that you were allergic to me in the academy, but I never believed it at first... but whenever I got the chance to talk to you, you would be all red, and then you would faint... so why?"

She started tapping her fingers together, and her face turned bright red again... there she goes again... why does she keep doing that? I mean, it's cute, but I want to know why! Wait... did I just call Hinata 'cute' again?

"Um... I-I-I, well, um... I-I..." It looked like she was going to pass out...

"Um, its fine Hinata... If you don't want to tell me, its fine... I mean I know that there are things that I don't want to tell people or talk to them about..." I tried to say as nicely as possible... I mean, if she really doesn't want to talk about it, who am I to make her?

"N-no, i-i-its fine, N-Naruto... I-it's just... hard for me to say..." She said...

Huh? What was she talking about? If it's that hard for her to say, why does she want to tell me? How important could it be?

She took a deep breath in. "Naruto, I... I..." she took another breath in to calm herself. "I... I... I... Love you..."

What? Wait... did I hear right? Hinata Hyuga LOVES me? ME? All I could do was stare... I looked over at Shino... he was in the EXACT same place...I ran over to him.

"SHINO! If this is a dream, say something!"

"..."

So this isn't a dream... My eyes widened.

I turned back around to go back over to Hinata... but apparently I had been out of it for longer than I thought... she was walking away, and I could hear her, what sounded like crying... and I could also hear her mumbling, "He probably thinks I'm a joke!"

I ran over to her and caught her from behind in a loving hug. I didn't know what the heck I was doing, or what I was supposed to do... I was just acting on impulse.

She gasped and turned around. "N-N-N-Naruto? I-I-I..." She was blushing again, and finally, I know why.

"I finally know why you always blush around me. It's because you love me." I started touching my finger to my face as I could feel it heating up. "I mean, no one has said that to me before..." I then smiled at her, but for once, with a real, genuine smile. I hugged her tighter... and at the time, I didn't realize it, but I picked her up.

She practically squealed, "N-Naruto! L-Let me d-down!"

I smirked... now I know why I thought she was so cute... and why I always felt like I was closer to her than all of the other girls... even Sakura... I mean, Hinata has NEVER hit me... or yelled at me... "Nope! Not until you say that you love me again!"

Her eyes widened again, and her face went almost completely red... she really is cute... "I-I-I, I-I l-love... y-y..." she managed to say. I could tell that if she said anymore, she would have fainted.

I smiled back at her again. "It's fine Hinata. You've already answered my question, and that's all I could ever ask for."

Yay, I think that had more than a mild cuteness and humor factor... hope you guys liked that! And yes, this IS a one shot, but since it is going to be a drabble fanfiction... it will be continued, and it will be REALLY long... And I'm ranting... aren't I... crap... whatever! Thanks for reading, and good night/good morning/good afternoon/ good WHENEVER!

Bye!

+ Dani-chanime let's count...

A (check!), B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z...

That is 26 letters... which means... 26 chapters!

Yeah... hope you continue to read!

Oh, and Please Review! I love reviews, they make me feel accomplished as a writer... though, you don't have to... and I also wont make you, but I would still like you too... even you people who don't have accounts can review! I have allowed anonymous reviews! And I'm ranting... aren't I... crap... whatever! Thanks for reading, and good night/good morning/good afternoon/ good WHENEVER!

Bye!

+ Dani-chanime +


End file.
